Last Call for Sin: Sinning
by ellenscult
Summary: The sequel to Last Call for Sin: Mal and Jayne finally get down to business. Warning: contains the smut. Explicit m/m slash! If this is distasteful to you or illegal where you are, don't read.


Last Call for Sin - Sinning!  
**Rating:** MA+ - Warning: contains slash! If this offends you or is illegal where you are, do not read this story.  
**Pairing:** Mal/Jayne  
**Disclaimer:** This is Joss Whedon's sandbox. I'm just playing!  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Sequel to Last Call for Sin. Contains the smut!

Once Jayne's boots were off, Mal sat back on his heels, looking up into the merc's blue eyes.

'Ain't ya gonna keep goin'?' Jayne asked with a smile, wriggling his toes.

Mal eyed his socks dubiously, then said, 'I reckon you c'n handle yer own socks.' Looking up, he raised an eyebrow at the merc's pout and added, 'Though if you do your laundry a mite more often, I could be persuaded ta lend a hand.'

Jayne grinned, his teeth white against his beard. 'Might just haveta do that, then.' He patted the bed beside him. 'C'mere.'

Awkwardly, Mal pushed himself up and sat beside Jayne. He looked around his bunk: it didn't look quite as shabby, somehow, with Jayne sitting there beside him.

'Quit it,' Jayne growled, low and husky.

'_Shénme_?' Mal looked at the merc - _his_ merc - and his breath caught, lost in the closeness of the bigger man; the rich scent of gun-oil and leather and end-of-day musk filling his head.

'Quit thinkin' so gorramn much, Mal,' Jayne rumbled. He leaned closer, his blue eyes growing darker. 'You gonna make yer move? Or do I haveta do it all?'

Carefully, Mal lifted a hand, placing it on Jayne's shoulder, fingers curving round the well-defined muscle. He felt the tiniest of shivers run through the man, and suddenly he wanted very badly to see just how much he could make the big man shake.

He lifted his other hand and slid his palm over the worn cotton of Jayne's t-shirt, feeling the solid muscles underneath. Jayne watched him carefully as Mal smoothed his hands over the merc's chest, up to those broad shoulders, one hand retracing its path down the merc's body, the other sliding up his neck to tangle in his hair and tug the big man closer.

Jayne leaned in towards Mal, amused, as the Captain's eyes dropped to his mouth.

'No need fer seduction, Mal. I ain't gonna take offence an' skip off.'

Mal huffed against the merc's jaw as he pulled back a little. 'I didn't reckon as how you would,' he smiled. 'I might need a little seducin' my own self, though. That okay?' He looked up through long, dark lashes at the man, breath catching as he took in the perfection of Jayne's sculpted jawline and high cheekbones. _How had he not noticed how _**_handsome_**_ the merc was?_

'Depends if'n yer gonna take all night just ta get started.' Jayne grinned, reaching up to unbutton Mal's red shirt.

'An' that depends if you're goin' ta _bìzŭi_,' Mal retorted, taking hold of the man's wrist and tugging the merc close again. This time, Mal closed the gap between them, covering Jayne's mouth in a feather-light kiss.

There was a pause before Jayne responded, lips moving over Mal's, encouraging, persuasive. Mal was easily persuaded, parting his lips and letting the merc's tongue slip inside. He lost himself in the dizzying rush as his world contracted to the points where he and Jayne touched, meshed. Lips, mouths, tongues, gliding together and around. Teeth nipping, hands running through hair, sliding around shoulders, pulling closer. Knees pushing ungainly against thighs, and everywhere else lost to the chill of not being _close enough_ to touch, to press against the burning heat of the man beside him.

Gasping, Mal broke the kiss, fighting for breath, for equilibrium. But Jayne's big, strong, calloused hands had his suspenders down off his shoulders, his shirt half-unbuttoned already, and Mal's plan to take things slowly was out the airlock.

Jayne nipped at his neck and rumbled, 'Since I don't plan on either of us dyin' tomorrow, how 'bout we get to more than just holdin'?'

Blinking, Mal nodded, and found himself flat on his back, the merc tugging at his fly impatiently. Seconds later, Mal was naked, Jayne staring at him with a hunger that would have been alarming if Mal hadn't felt the exact same way for far too long now.

'Strip,' he commanded, and a corner of Jayne's mouth quirked up as he did just that, pulling his t-shirt over his head, then standing to shuck off his trousers.

'Good enough fer ya?'

The merc stood naked beside Mal's bed, muscles pumped from hours of working out, marred only by his impressive array of scars. And there, jutting proudly, was his even more impressive _diăo_.

'_Wŏ cào_!' Mal breathed, his own _jībā_ jumping to attention.

A broad smile spread across Jayne's face. 'See? All ya had ta do was ask!'

Before Mal could protest, Jayne was lying down, covering him, kissing him sloppily, open-mouthed, long powerful legs pushing between his own. As Mal's hands reached up, bracing the big man, pulling him closer, one of Jayne's hands reached down between them and took hold of him.

Mal's hips bucked upwards into Jayne's fist, and he heard himself whimper as Jayne thrust against him, _diăo_ pressing into the crease at the top of his thigh.

He clutched at Jayne as the merc pumped him with his fist, as his tongue plunged into his mouth repeatedly, and the heat of his _diăo_ branded his thigh. His legs fell open, and he moaned, helpless in the face of his merc's onslaught. He felt his balls draw up tight, his _jībā_ stiffen, and then he was shouting out his release as his orgasm crashed through him.

Jayne held him as he came, pausing in his thrusts, then, hand covered in Mal's cum, he gently let go and slid his hand down between Mal's legs until Mal felt the slick-sticky fingers pause at his entrance.

He didn't have time to tense up before Jayne, pushing a finger against the puckered opening, circled, pushed again - and was inside him.

'Oof!' Mal felt his just-returning breath whoosh out of him as Jayne's finger made its way up.

'Too much?' Jayne asked, pausing, sweat beading on his forehead.

Mal shook his head. 'Keep going,' he gasped, and with a grimace, Jayne pulled his finger back, then slid it all the way in.

Mal fought to relax himself, but then Jayne had a second finger forcing its way inside that ring of muscle, and it was too much, it was too painful: he was going to have to tell him to stop! And then Jayne twisted his fingers inside Mal, and there were fireworks behind his eyes, and his _jībā_ was suddenly paying attention again, a whole lot of attention to the incredible thing that Jayne was doing with his fingers.

'Don't!' he managed as Jayne withdrew his hand, his hips trying to follow.

Jayne simply grunted and nipped him on the shoulder, settling back between his legs.

Then the big man's _diăo_ was there, coated in Mal's cum, hot and insistent. As Jayne slowly pressed in, Mal spread his legs further, raising his knees until his feet were flat against the rumpled sheets. When he was seated balls-deep inside Mal, Jayne stopped, shallow breaths betraying how close he was to losing control.

'Fuck me, Jayne,' Mal whispered, hands slipping down to the merc's narrow hips, urging him to move.

Swallowing hard, Jayne nodded sharply, then began to move, trembling with the effort of holding back.

Mal strained upwards and latched onto the merc's neck, sucking hard. Then he bit down, and with one hand he slapped Jayne hard on the ass.

Jayne roared and surged into Mal, pounding as hard as he could. Mal hung on, hips rising to meet the onslaught as Jayne hammered into him, crying out wordlessly as the big man found his prostate again and again.

With a triumphant bellow, Jayne came and the feel of him pulsing into his hot, tight channel was enough to send Mal over the edge too, a thin slick of cum coating both their bellies.

Jayne slowly withdrew, then collapsed onto his side. 'Fuck!' he grunted, and shakily took a deep breath.

Mal laughed, just as shakily, and placed a sloppy kiss on his merc's shoulder.

'Okay, so I'm askin',' he said, looking over at Jayne's flushed face. 'C'n I fuck you?'

'Hah! Yeah, sure. If ya think yer up to it.' Jayne smiled, and reached out a hand.

Mal took it, calloused fingers clasping together. Ruefully, he glanced down at his flaccid _diăo_. 'Few minutes?'

'Yeah...' Jayne yawned, and Mal followed suit. A few minutes later he was asleep in Jayne's arms, finally having found his redemption.

**Translations:**  
_Shénme_ - Excuse me  
_Bìzŭi_ - shut up  
_diăo_ - penis  
_Wŏ cào_ - holy fuck  
_jībā_ - cock


End file.
